The continuation of The Twilight Saga
by Zoewang
Summary: This is the continuation of the movie The twilight Saga.


Wang Shiyun/Zoe(student)

Dr. Kristen(professior)

B10

20/5/2015

The Continuation of The Twilight Saga

In the last Twilight Saga, Bella got married to Edward, the head of the Cullen vampire family, which includes his two sisters, two brothers and his parents. Bella gave birth to a baby girl named Lenny. Lenny is different from vampires and humans, and she still retains human physical abilities. Although parts of Lenny are still human, she still has many vampire capabilities. Bella gets her change to be a vampire successfully and Bella's dad chose to accept her as a vampire. Jacob, a werewolf who is a close friend and loves Bella, cares about Lenny very much. The werewolf's family lives peacefully with the Cullen's family.

Two years later, Edward and Bella's child Lenny becomes an adult with a super fast growing speed. The Cullen's family has a great relationship with the werewolf family. Lenny stays together with Jacob all the time. On a sunny day, the sun is shining on the clean and blue sky with several clouds floating. Jacob plays with Lenny in the forest. The trees are tall and green, the leaves shake with a light sound. The birds singing on the tree and the deer are walking to the river to get some water. The deer look like they just woke up from the shadow of the tree. Lenny sits on Jacob's hirsute back and lets him carry her while running through the forest. "Hey! You are so fast! I almost dropped! But I like it!" Lenny says excited with the rapid breath.

"Hold me tight! I am quickening!" Jacob says loudly and gets ready to up the speed. The wind blows around them and lets Jacob's fur begin to flutter. The Cullen family thought Lenny and Jacob are just friends. As time goes by, Lenny and Jacob become more and more crazy in love, they cannot leave each other alone even for one minute. One day Bella found they that they were acting strange and followed them when they went outside. She saw them walk together, hold hands and kiss, while Lenny is bouncing and vivacious, laughing hard. "Oh my goodness, what are they doing right here." Bella says surprised with her mouth opens a little. Bella got really angry and went back home waiting for Lenny to come back. When Lenny goes back home, she moves super fast like a ray of light and takes Lenny out. "Are you dating with Jacob?" Bella asks Lenny with an unbelievable expression. Bella goggled at Lenny and asked her what happened between Jacob and her. "Yes I am. I love Jacob." Lenny answered. Lenny is not afraid, she thinks she has already grown up and has her own power to decide her life. She keeps her head up and answers her mom's question. Lenny's eyes are so clean like the lake that we can see Bella's reflection in her eyes. Lenny knows whatever her mom says, she will still try her best to stay with Jacob. Jacob felt nervous and guesses Lenny has troubles. Jacob runs and tries to find Lenny. When he arrives, every Cullen's family member stands in front of their house and stared at him. "Jacob!" Lenny calls Jacob excited and rushes to Jacob's arms like the river rushing to the ocean. Jacob holds Lenny and looks into Bella's eyes. It is a strange feeling that the person he is looking at is his old lover. Bella knows it too; she cannot accept the person who has connected with her for her whole life till now will connect to her daughter's life in the future. She can just accept the werewolf to be friend with the vampire's family. Edward looks at Jacob and turn to Bella, he has some thoughts but keeps it in his mind. "Ok, I will let you do what you want to do." Bella says in a low voice. Bella comes to a deadlock with Lenny and let Lenny lives her own life.

Lenny goes to live with Jacob, while she is looking outside of the window; she thinks about her family and wants them to understand her. With the deep thinking, Lenny goes out and walks around the river. Suddenly, a vampire with gold hair smelled her and get excited, he smiled and enjoyed the smelling comes from Lenny. He starts running and flying, through on the top of the river, he found Lenny and dives for her. Lenny is scared by him; she yelled and runs back to home. The new vampire named Halen follows her all the way to werewolf's house. Jacob and his friends find him and get mad. They turn to the wolf with the body shaking, they stared at Halen with sharpen eyes. Halen is surprised by the werewolf who he has never seen before. Halen trots back to a big black building. Two entrance guards opened the door and let him in. In the center of the building sit a strong vampire with gold hair and red eyes. Halen looking at the floor and says extremely carefully: " I found a new vampire, she lives with a werewolf family, it is strange! I have never seen a werewolf before. I do not know how much power they have, but they looked very strong. We need to be careful."

"Let's go to find them, and kill them. We are the only vampire who can exist in this world. I am the king! Hahahahahah." The red eyed vampire Johnson answered horribly with full confidence.

One day the Cullen family was eating breakfast together. Mr. Cullen was holding a newspaper on the left hand and holds a piece of bread in the other hand. Suddenly, Alice stops eating and sits up straight, her eyes widen with frowning. Edward finds this and asked her nervously: "What happened Alice? What did you see?"

"I saw someone is coming to catch Lenny" Alice keeps thinking and says in a low voice.

"What! Where are they?" Bella jumped up and asked.

Every Cullen family member rushed out to Jacob's house. When they arrived, nothing looks different. The forest is still peaceful. Lenny stands up when she sees Bella: "Hey! Mom." Bella holds Lenny real tight, she misses her and does not want to lose her.

The sunset appears in one minute and its shadow covers the werewolves' house and darkness can be seen over the whole forest. "They are here!" Alice shouts. In the next second, nobody is in the house. The Cullen family stands together in a row, while the werewolves stand in front of them. Jacob lets Lenny stand behind him so that he can protect her. Bella holds Lenny and stared at Halen's group.

"That's right. Look at this girl, how beautiful she is." Johnson said with a ghastly smile. Jonson breaths deeply with his head moving and face filled with enjoyment.

"Get out of here!" Jacob shouted to Halen's group.

"Oh wow, relax. We just want to take the girl away." Halen said peacefully.

"Have a try." Edward said with a slight expression in his eyes. Halen walks towards Lenny and touched her shoulder, looking at her slowly and carefully. Lenny stepped back a few paces because she is scared of Halen.

"Leave her alone!" Jacob shouts at Halen, looks like his eyes can send lots of swords out. He cannot stand anymore.

"It is not your business, get out of here. I am coming to kill a vampire. If you bothered my plan, I will kill you too!" Halen said seriously and turned back to goggle at Jacob.

"Let me kill you first!" Jacob said and takes off his clothes, and throws them away. He starts to shake himself very hard, and begins his transformation into a wolf. He jumps to Halen without pause. Halen tries to throw Jacob away when Jacob bites him and tears his skin.

Johnson rushed to Jacob with his bodyguard. The Cullen family and other werewolves joined the fight too. The Cullen family let Jacob and other werewolves fight Halen, and they also fight Johnson's group. The Two groups of vampires meet each other. Johnson seems very confident, Cullen's family is very calm, and they still stand in line and get ready to fight.

"Who wants to die first?" Johnson looks over Cullen's line and asked with a bad smile.

"Me! Kill me." Edward said without any fear. He flies to Johnson with a speed that cannot be seen with the naked eye. Other vampires begin to fight too, two sides of vampire fall into disorder. Edward catches Johnson's neck by a powerful mighty hand. Johnson pulls out his sword and tries to stab Edward. At the time the sword touches Edward, Edward hangs his legs in the air and puts his hands on Johnson's shoulder. The sword did not stab Edward and Edward twists Johnson's neck headlong. The power from Edward is so strong he must bite his teeth to maintain his focus. Johnson falls down to the land as the sands fly upward. The bodyguards of Johnson are easy to beat. The Cullen family beats the bodyguards in a short time. When the Cullen family turns around, there are several vampires' bodies left on the land behind them. They see Jacob is holding Lenny waiting for them. Halen is using his last breath to struggle on the land. Halen still refuse to obey, but here is no way to fight back.

Edward holds Bella while walking to Jacob as they all stared at each other with full thoughts in their eyes. When Edward arrives, Jacob starts to smile, Bella smiles too. "Dad?" Jacob says to Edward with a joking face.

"Hahahahahah…" With everyone laughing, the Cullen family and the werewolves begin to walk back to the house. The sun starts to shine again. The river is running happily toward the ocean. The end.

Reflective letter

The fan fiction I just wrote is a continuation of The Twilight Saga. The Twilight Saga has been published three parts. I have seen all of three parts and cannot wait for the next part. So I made one. The reason I chose this movie to write as my fan fiction is because The Twilight Saga is my favorite movie I have seen until now. When I saw the first part of this movie, I was concentrated on the main roles' look and actions. I like Edward's handsome face and I like the crazy things that Edward did with Bella. With the story goes deeper, I got more and more feelings. I started to like Bella's brave to love a vampire as a human. I like the way Edward protected Bella. And I was also attracted by the war happened between the Cullen family and another vampires. I saw the unity when they were fighting. It is real cool. I wrote the continuation that Bella and Edward's daughter Lenny falls in love with the werewolf Jacob who was love Bella. Because in the past three part, when I saw Jacob got hurt by seeing Bella loves Edward, I was sad. I saw how much Jacob cares about Bella and I think Jacob is a real good man. He supposed to have a great lover. So I chose Lenny to be that great person.

I used the climatic moments to describe the situation. For example, I wrote: "On a sunny day, the sun is shining on the clean and blue sky with several clouds floating." "The trees are tall and green, the leaves shake with a light sound. The birds singing on the tree and the deer are walking to the river to get some water. The deer look like they just woke up from the shadow of the tree."

And I used some dialogue to make the scene becomes more active. For example, ""Hey! You are so fast! I almost dropped! But I like it!" Lenny says excited with the rapid breath.

"Hold me tight! I am quickening!" Jacob says loudly and gets ready to up the speed." "Edward finds this and asked her nervously: "What happened Alice? What did you see?"

"I saw someone is coming to catch Lenny" Alice keeps thinking and says in a low voice." ""Get out of here!" Jacob shouted to Halen's group. "Oh wow, relax. We just want to take the girl away." Halen said peacefully."

I used the trope too. Like: "Jacob shouts at Halen, looks like his eyes can send lots of swords out." "The river is running happily toward the ocean." "The birds singing on the tree"

When I was writing this fan fiction, I was super excited. I thought I am the author of The Twilight Saga Stephenie Morgan Meyer, and I want to be the director of the movie Catherine Hardwicke. I want to see every detail of the actors. I want the actors express my thought by acting my words. It is cool! I am waiting for the next part of The Twilight Saga, which the real author Meyer will write. See if something will be the same with mine, or what other kind of amazing things will happen.


End file.
